Goku vs Ledgic
Summary Ledgic is able to get the first strike by punching Goku in the face and sends him flying into a pillar and proceeds to pummel Goku relentlessly. They fight intensifies as Goku fights back and manages to fight evenly with Ledgic. His blue uwagi is destroyed in an energy blast and Goku responds by transforming into Super Saiyan and easily overpowers him with several punches and knocks Ledgic off the tower. Ledgic flies up and powers up to his Burst Power form and manages to rival Goku in power and continues the battle as they manage to knock each other into ground and Ledgic sends Goku flying through the ceiling and destroys the cells allowing Pan and the others to escape and rebuild their spaceship with parts from Imeckian vehicles, computers, and their own ship. Goku realises that Ledgic is letting them escape and decides to play along by continuing the fight and manages to create a large shockwave as they impact one another. Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and uses his energy to create smoke allowing him to escape and get on the ship as Don Kee attempts to have his army go after them, but Ledgic kills Don Kee with an energy blast. Goku and the others break atmosphere, but notice their Dragon Balls are missing. Trunks spots another ship with aliens dancing in it and notices the Dragon Balls on their ship. They pursue them and attempt to stop them but one of them manages to get inside the ship and attacks them. He identifies himself as Bon Para and knocks them down with punch. His brothers Don Para and Son Para appear on the ship and use a song and dance technique to hypnotise them into dancing as Bon continues to pummel them before landing their ship in Beehay. They continue to force them to dance until the brothers are ambushed by larva-like aliens and are attacked allowing Goku and the others to escape. They get on the Brother's ships and realise they beaming the Dragon Balls to a planet called Luud and they've already transported two of them. Goku and Trunks step off the ship in order to questions the brothers and destroy the Mouma, but Goten and Pan are accidentally beamed to the planet when Giru leans up against the button. Anime/Fanga Differences *In the Fanga; Ledgic deliberately sends Goku through the roof to destroy cells allowing Pan and the others to escape. *In the Fanga; Goku concludes his fight with Ledgic by using a Ki Smoke Bomb and escapes with the others as Ledgic Kills Don Kee. *In the Fanga; Ledgic enters form called Burst Power which raises his speed and power. *In the Fanga; Goten and Pan are beamed to Luud's Planet rather than Pan being accidentally launched to it alone. *The Para Para Brothers steal the Dragon Balls on Imecka rather than Gelbo and use a transporter beam to send them to Luud's planet instead flying to the planet themselves. Fights *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Ledgic (Base/Burst Power) *Goku, Pan, Goten, and Trunks vs. Bon Para *Bon Para, Don Para, & Son Para vs. Mouma Category:Fanga